The Chronicles of Adrianne Slvetska
by AncientCovenants
Summary: Adri was an impressive lieutenant and so good at what she did that she was amongst those selected to go to Atlantis. Now, as she faces new challenges, she must strive to do better than her best if she wants to stay... and survive in the Pegasus Galaxy.
1. Only The Beginning

Welcome, one and all, to the greatest show on earth! Oh, wrong introduction. I'm new here... and by that I mean that I've had an account forever but never acually posted anything. There's a reason for that I assure you. Actually many reasons, what with school, homework, computer crashes, my foolishly not backing up my work (even after the 3rd time)... but, anyway, I'm not here to make excuses. This being my first fan-fic ever posted, I'd like your honest opinion on it. That means reviews, flames, constructive critizisms, etc. are all accepted. I'll now end the author's note by saying three little words: Enjoy and Review!

* * *

They said they wanted only the best of the best on the expedition. The selection process was brutal and the competition, tight. Day after day of evaluations and eliminations. By the end, they were the only ones left. And they had the chance to go on the mission of a lifetime. She was amongst the first to sign up.

It had only been a few weeks but it felt more like several months. She desperately needed to get off the ship and get some fresh air. Briefly, she wondered why they couldn't have just gone through the stargate... it would've been faster.

At last, they'd arrived. The sight was amazing, a gleaming city floating in the middle of the ocean. She was breathless. It was incredible, tall spires, sharp edges, and broad landing strips for smaller ships like that of the _Daedalus_. The landing was smooth, the onboard Asgard having already gotten rid of any kinks the inertial dampeners might have previously had.

Gathering the few belongings she had, all of which fit into a standard military issue backpack and a simple red black duffel bag, she stepped out of the ship. As she was herded along with the rest of the personnel into the gateroom where they were to be sorted according to occupation, she couldn't help but marvel at the large corridors of the city and the vibrating hum that seemed to emanate from them.

The gateroom was massive. She was proud to be amongst the few that had made it this far. They were told that momentarily the chiefs of each department would come and welcome them. Instantaneously, the room began to erupt into a mass of murmurs. Anticipation was getting to them all, like it was to her. The excitement building in the room was overwhelming and threatened to overtake her.

A few moments later, the whispers had somewhat subsided. But that incessant hum was still there. Standing near the wall, away from the center of chatter, wasn't helping at all. She turned to the person closest to her.

"Am I the only one who hears that?" she asked with the slight accent that she still retained.

"What? The buzzing sound coming from all around the room? Yeah, we call that small-talk," answered the male, amused.

"No, not that. The low-pitched humming sounds. They seem to be coming from the structure itself," she responded, earning herself a weird look.

"That's 'cause it is."

She turned at the new voice coming face-to-face (well, more like chin since he was taller) with a blue-eyed, dark-haired man in a military uniform. Obviously someone pretty important from the way he carried himself. He smiled pleasantly at her.

"Only those with the ATA gene can hear her. But don't worry, you'll get used to it." He sized her up. "New recruit... military..." He ventured a guess. "Marine?"

She shook her head. "No, Air Force. First Lieutenant Adrianne Slvetska, sir, but I am afraid that you have me at a disadvantage."

He grinned and nodded towards the steps in front of the crowd. She turned her head in the direction indicated and immediately recognized Dr. Elizabeth Weir, leader of the entire expedition, from the files that she had read. Seeing that they were about to begin, she turned around fully and she set her attention on Dr. Weir. Though they had not been standing that close she sensed that the stranger had left, leaving the back of her mind still curious as to his identity.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir and I'd like to welcome you all to the no-longer-lost city of Atlantis," Dr. Weir started with a firm voice and kind smile. While the smile slowly disppitated, the stern voice remained, reminding them all of just how serious this all was. "I hope that your stay here is a fairly pleasant one but as you already know this is a very important expedition. We wouldn't allow just anyone this opportunity and, that being said, you were all very fortunate in being the best and and the brightest in each of your fields. Each of you have been hand-picked by the heads of your respective departments and now, without further adieu, I'd like to introduce them to you."

Dr. Weir introduced each person as they came to stand next to her. First off was the chief of medicine, Dr. Carson Beckett. He too had dark hair and blue eyes but he wasn't as tall as the man she'd met before. He said a few words and she smiled at his accent. Scottish. From what she'd seen and heard, he was nice. The second was the chief of science, Dr. Rodney McKay. Like the two males she's met before, he also shared the blue eyes only his hair was brown and thinning. About as tall as Dr. Beckett, he had no accent and when he spoke, it was fast and with extremely large words. They matched his ego.

"And last, but certainly not least, the head of security here on Atlantis, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard."

Adrianne stood at attention at the mention of her commanding officer. She eagerly awaited meeting the Colonel, especially since he was the one directly responsible for her and the rest of the military personnel being here. He was also the one who would test them to see if they should stay on Atlantis 'till the next rotation or head back to earth on the _Daedalus_'s next flight. In a week.

She was expecting... well, she wasn't quite sure what she was expecting, but she sure hadn't expected to see the same laid-back, messy-haired stranger from before. Her mouth nearly dropped open in surprise but she managed to stay composed albeit a bit more wide-eyed.

As the Colonel addressed them he subtly glanced in her direction and, meeting her eyes, breifly nodded. She slowly let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. He approved. The look he gave her meant he approved of her. _Oh, thank goodness_, she thought. Making a good impression on her commanding officer was one of the only things she was worried about. That, making it through preliminary training excersises, and not screwing up. Or making a fool of herself, but that wasn't too high up on her list.

The large group began to disperse, flocking to their chiefs like sheep to their shepherds. Colonel Sheppard started randomly calling out names and putting people into groups, telling them when to meet him in the gym for assessment, before sending them off with a senior member of the expedition to be show to their quarters.

"... Harper, Fox, Shaw, Ghirsey, Ruiz, Tremaine, Branch, Faulkner, Tutton, Slvetska, Setsen, Alexander, Seaver, Pelegi, and Kemp..."

Slvetska. That was her and, apparently, the rest of her group. Fifteen people in total, including her. Her being the only female, naturally, seeing as there weren't many females in the armed forces to begin with.

"... You're to meet in the gym on Thursday at 0700 hours. Ms. Emmagan will show you to your quarters."

There was a young woman waiting for them on the side. Once they had their things, they gathered around her and she motioned for them to follow her. From her clothes, Adrianne could tell that she was not from earth. Perhaps she was one of the Athosians with whom they were allied with. All this was still new to her, but one thing was for certain: she couldn't wait to find out more.

* * *

"... flocking to their chiefs like sheep to their shepherds."

Okay, that simile was just calling out for me to use it, so sue me. No wait, don't sue me! Review me! Yeah! Hey, that rhymes... it's late, what do you want from me? Sheesh! Review! )

P.S. I know that this chapter wasn't very exciting but this is only the beginning. If you hang in there with me, I'll make it worth your while. So, thanks!


	2. Jests and Jello

**Chapter Two - Jests and Jello**

I just want to say sorry for the _very_ long wait. Things have been hectic 'round here but I hope, now, to update more frequently. I also want to thank you for your patience & reviews. You've all waited long enough (again, _sorry_) so here it is, chapter 2:

Special thanks to Ale, who gave me the idea of how exactly to start this chapter. And for the pronunciation of "coulrophobia" (for all those who don't know what that is, read on to find out). And the lunch convo was based on IM convos I've had with my friends Ale & C. For this chapter, I used Ale's reaction for John's & C's for Rodney's.

* * *

"... And these will be your quarters," said Ms. Emmagan as she led Slvetska and Tutton to the the next room. Tutton swiped his hand in front of the panel by the door and quickly mumbled his thanks under his breath before entering. 

"Now if you'll follow me..." she said, leading the way down yet another corridor. _I am so going to get lost in here..._ thought Adrianne.

After a few seemingly endless moments, Adrianne was beginning to feel restless. She hated awkward silences. Or any kind of silence, in general.

"So... how long have you been working here?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I believe it has been a little over one and a half years. The time has passed rather quickly," her guide answered.

"Time flies when you're having fun."

Her guide gave her an odd look.

"Or, you know, fighting the Wraith for your life..."

_Oh, man! Did I just say that out loud?!_ she thought.

Deciding on a different tactic, she tried to get out of the hole she'd dug herself into. She was nervous as anyone could tell from her tone of voice.

"I just meant that's what you do here, right? Not that I wanted to dredge up bad memories or anything... and that's not to say that fighting the Wraith is _fun_... or that fighting for your life is eigther... I just..."

"I understand," she said interrupting her. "Do not worry."

"Oh. Oh, good," said Adrianne with relief evident in both her face and voice. "You see... I tend to say what's on my mind before I fully realize what it is that I'm actually saying. Especially when I'm nervous, like now, for instance, 'cause I tend to go on and on babbling." She took a breath before shrugging helplessly and continuing. "Guess that's one of my faults."

"We all have our faults," she said wisely. Adrianne looked at her skeptically. "It is what makes us human."

Right, human. Adrianne wondered when this conversation suddenly took a philosophical turn.

"We are here," her guide said, bringing her out of her thoughts. She blinked. Oh, right. She should have been paying more attention.

"I am Teyla, by the way."

"Adrianne, but you can call me Adri."

"Very well, Adri. Umm... would you like to join my friends and I for lunch later? Unless you have other plans that is..."

"Uh, no actually, I don't. I would love to join you for lunch." _And get another chance to figure out where my room is in relation to the rest of Atlantis_, she thought.

"Great," Teyla smiled. "I will meet you back here at noon."

"I'll be here," replied Adri. _Not that I'll be going anywhere since I'm likely to get lost and all..._

Teyla nodded and left. Adri waved her hand over the door panel & entered what was to be her room to unpack.

"This is the Commissary."

"Nice place," Adri commented. She glanced out a window. "And great view." Teyla smiled.

"So how do you like it here so far?"

"It's umm... big." Big? _Big?_ This was Atlantis we were talking about. Big was an understatement. Atlantis was huge, massive, humongous, ginormous...

"Yes, it is."

"And beautiful. The sight of the entire city from the _Daedalus_ was incredible. I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"Indeed. I often see the city from the jumpers when I come back from visiting my people on the mainland."

_Hey, I was right! _thought Adri._ She _is_ Athosian! Cool!_

By now they had both gotten their lunches & sat down at a table, soon to be joined by Adri's CO and Atlantis' CMO, bringing with them a rather interesting conversation.

"A clown painting?" asked the Colonel.

"Aye. And it was a very odd painting, as well. It had forest green clown-lips and eyes much like the _Mona Lisa_. You know, the kind that follow you around wherever you go."

The Colonel tried to suppress a shiver. "Creepy."

"Aye, I know."

"You know, you're not exactly helping my clown-phobia."

"You're afraid of clowns, lad?"

"No," he said, sounding like a petulant child. "Well, yeah. Sorta."

"'Sort of' as in..."

"Okay, fine. I admit it. I'm afraid of clowns."

"It's called coulrophobia," interjected Adri. "Sir."

"Cow-u... what?"

"Cow-ul-ro-fo-bi-a. Coulrophobia is the fear of clowns."

"Right..."

"Who's afraid of clowns?" Atlantis' CSO joined in the conversation, pulling over a chair. He was followed by a tall (_really_ tall), muscular man with dark skin & dreadlocks pulled back in a ponytail.

"Apparently, Colonel Sheppard is," offered Teyla. John muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "traitor" under his breath. Teyla simply gave him an amused smirk.

"Ahh. Yes, well, that makes sense."

Atlantis' CMO snickered.

"What?! It does!" McKay defended.

"I didn't say a word."

"Yeah, well, you meant to."

"I take it you don't like clowns eigther then?" asked the tall one.

Dr. McKay deadpanned. "I hate them and wish I could get a restraining letter against all of them."

"What did clowns ever do to you, lad?" asked Dr. Beckett.

He frowned. "When I was young, one picked on me for an entire evening. He embarrassed me in front of a bunch of smaller kids who will probably never respect me. And I'm very prideful." Various long-suffering looks were thrown around the table. McKay continued, none-the-wiser. "It wasn't even a blow to my ego, he took a giant bite out of it." As if to emphasize his point, he took a large bite of his sandwich.

Dr. Beckett started to chuckle. Adri's CO was outright laughing. The tall one was, too. Teyla at least had the courtesy to hold back her laughter, though, there was still a smile on her face. As for Adri, she had to put a fist to her mouth to keep from sputtering her food all over the table.

"What?!" he demanded.

"No offense, but I highly doubt any_one_ or any_thing_ can take a bite out of _your_ ego."

"Oh, haha, very funny. Who are you?"

He looked straight at Adri. She raised her left eyebrow. He hadn't noticed her throughout the whole conversation? The others, at least, had managed a nod in her and Teyla's direction.

"First Lieutenant Adrianne Slvetska, Air Force."

"Specialist Ronon Dex." The tall one offered his hand and she took it, giving it a firm shake.

"Ah. She's one of yours is she?"

"Yes, Rodney, she's military." He sounded exasperated but went on. "Which means that she _does_ carry a gun and if you patronize her I _will_ authorize her to shoot you."

McKay's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Sheppard asked nonchalantly.

"Colonel, must you torture me in the process?" Piped up the Scottish doctor. "You know it's bad enough when I have to deal with him running to me every time he gets a papercut."

"I do not!" McKay protested, his voice raising to a higher pitch.

"Aye, you do. You always make the biggest fuss over the smallest of things."

"Hmph. The kitchen was out of blue jello." He said changing the subject while simultaneously boring holes in Adri's jello. She followed his glare and then faced him head on.

"No."

"But..."

"No. The last time time I had blue jello was back on earth. I have been looking forward to it since then."

"Please."

Adri rolled her eyes. He was being nice. Maybe she was too damn soft but that was... no, not the eyes, not _those_ eyes. Damn him. "Fine," she conceded the jello but not before she poked a cute smiley into the face of it. She handed it over. "You owe me."

"Yes, yes."

Teyla turned to me. "Would you like to see the rest of Atlantis now?" she asked.

"I'd like that a lot, thank you." Adri responded plesantly.

"We should be going then. I will see you all later?" Teyla asked the others, knowing full well that she would. They seemed close, so at ease with each other. Adri got the feeling that she didn't belong but she mustered her goodbyes anyway.

"Doctors, sir, Mr. Dex," she said with nods all around before following Teyla.

* * *

**- From the Journal of Adrianne Slvetska -**

**- Timestamp: Later that day; around 1730 -**

A lot has happened since I arrived here in Atlantis. I met plenty of people and had lunch with Teyla and her friends. Teyla was nice and offered to give me a tour of Atlantis. She did, however, neglect to tell me was friends with Atlantis' VIPs and that is who we ended up eating lunch with. It was fun, they bantered, I watched, even participated some (could've done better though).

During lunch I observed Teyla and her comrades. There's a feeling that tells me that I don't belong with them. They've worked together much longer than I've ever known about Atlantis or Stargates. I don't fit in with them and I think it is because they are a family, one of the closest I know of. They have formed some of the strongest bonds I have ever seen and I do not believe that it's my place to try and become apart of what they are.

Though everyone was (for the most part) nice, I have not been able to find my place here yet. I suppose I should not be surprised. I have only been here a day. I do wish that I could be part of something though. Like those on Atlantis. I hear it is the same at Stargate Command. The people are close, mere friends are more like family. I miss that... family. I was reminded of them during lunch. Perhaps, someday, I may gain a new one here. One never knows. But one thing I do know is that that time isn't now.

* * *

You know what to do... you've read, now review!! 


End file.
